Y'ha Teiho
Y'ha Teiho, commonly referred to as as the Bloodlands, is a region in Sothoryos. To the east, it is bordered by Basilisk Point; to the west, the Bloodlands are bordered by Wyvern Point; to the south, this region is bordered by the expansive Green Hell. This region shows signs of being one of the last strongholds of the Deep Ones, though actual evidence of those creatures' existence remains dubious at best. Peoples *'Brindled Men' - There are several tribes of Brindled Men in this region of Sothoryos. Most of them can only speak the Trade Talk and their own native languages, making it difficult for them to communicate with most humans. Because of their slow wits, the pirate bands who rule this region of Sothoryos do not use the Brindled Men as slaves. As such, some of the tribes have been hunted to extinction, while others remain active due to the valuable items they can trade with the pirates. Many Brindled Men are skilled warriors, suspicious of outsiders, while some willingly give themselves up to the pirates to be sold to the fighting pits in various cities, including those in Slaver's Bay. *'Pirates' - These pirates rule much of Sothoryos, including the Bloodlands. Here, they lead operations with many slaves to mine the resources of the continent. Not all pirates who live on the Basilisk Isles are able to mine Sothoryos of its natural resources, however. Only the fiercest, richest, and most dedicated can. Only those who can gather hundreds of slaves have any hope of actually making money from this venture, for Sothoryos is a dangerous place, and slaves and pirates alike die by the dozens, if not hundreds, every year. While pirates bands are not uncommon in this region of Sothoryos, they are mostly found in the region's one populated city, Xhorra, and its biggest town, Mudtown. Elsewhere, the native predators of the region and the Brindled Men are more common to be found, and any pirate who wanders far from his city or town may soon find himself killed by one of those native threats. Pirates are far more common off of the coast of Sothoryos, in the Basilisk Isles; perhaps two percent of the population of the Basilisk Isles spends a significant amount of time in the Bloodlands per year. Captain Malligan and his crew are examples of pirates who do not spend much time on Sothoryos (though they are known to have taken part in the slaving operations there, on occasion), instead spending most of their time selling slaves to the pirates who do have slaving operations on the continent. Indeed, most pirates of the Basilisk Isles do this, for it is a far safer venture than dealing with the perils of Sothoryos directly. *'Slaves' - The slaves of Sothoryos come from all walks of life, though they are usually from the continent of Essos, as that is the closest continent to the Basilisk Isles and Sothoryos. Many are lowborn or slaveborn and come from the slave cities in Essos, including those of the Nine Free Cities that allow slavery and from Slaver's Bay. A large percentage of the slaves also come from the Summer Isles and Naath. As well, some slaves are highborn or freeborn captives taken on the high seas, as is the case with Jaehaerys Targaryen, Rhaena Targaryen, and Daeron Targaryen. These captives, from Essos or Westeros, are much rarer than the regular slaves, though in general, they do not fetch higher prices in the flesh markets of the Basilisk Isles. These slaves are bought and sold at the flesh markets of the Basilisk Isles, and such transactions occur daily, for slaves often die in the slaving operations led by the pirates in Sothoryos. These slaves are required to mine resources - be they precious metals, animals, or woods - under harsh conditions. Due to the heat of Sothoryos and the harshness of the slaves' work (they are often forced to work 18 hours a day, if not more), death is a common occurrence amongst the slaves. Because of this, fresh slaves are often required to replace those who have died; and this has created a thriving business between the pirates of the Basilisk Isles. *'Fisherfolk' - The fisherfolk are a group of people who hail from the Isle of Toads. Some beings who look like those people also live in the Bloodlands, around the northern shores of that region. They worship large toad-like statues made of black, oily stone - the same kind of stone found in the buildings of Yeen. There is a fishy-ness in their appearance that may hint that they are related to the mythical Squishers of Westeros, though that connection is merely speculation. These folk are seen as queer by the pirates, because of their odd appearances and the fact that they worship strange gods. Some who live on the shores of the Bloodlands are taken as slaves by the pirates, though often the pirates will not risk trekking through that continent to find them (taking slaves from Essos is much less dangerous). As such, the Toadmen despise the pirates of the region. Only the Toadmen, of the active peoples in this region, remember the Bloodlands' original name - Y'ha Teiho. It is likely that that name comes from their own language, or perhaps the language of the Deep Ones, whom the Toadmen seem to worship. 'Extinct Peoples' *Deep Ones - *Lizard Men - *Eyeless Cave-dwellers - Locations *Yeen *Zamettar *Mudtown *Xhorre Geography Dangers Animals Diseases Resources History Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Cilfyc Category:The Lost Dragon Category:Locations in Sothoryos Category:Geography Category:List Category:Peoples